Our Bond
by lichter16
Summary: Yuri has been meeting with Flynn during the night, but their meetings have only resulted in arguments and sex. Both struggle to work things out in order to retain the bond shared between them. Fluri. Spoilers.


Title: Our Bond

Summary: Yuri has been meeting with Flynn during the night, but their meetings have only resulted in arguments and sex. Both struggle to work things out in order to retain the bond shared between them.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings. And maybe occasionally quotes.

* * *

><p>Flynn was feeling, for lack of more accurate wording, distressed. No, perhaps anxious would better describe it. Mostly due to the fact that tonight would be another one of those nights.<p>

He could always tell that after a particularly tense encounter with Yuri during the day, his childhood friend would surely pay him a visit that very night.

Flynn knew what came with each meeting. It hadn't faltered ever since it began. Well, it was once less intimate when Yuri visited the first couple of times, but before either could comprehend it, their meetings had suddenly taken a more lustful turn.

It all began when the two reunited at Capur Nor. Before then, it had been months since Flynn even got the chance to visit the long haired swordsman back at their old home in the Lower Quarter. Seeing Yuri again after so much time past made it clear that their friendship was nowhere near as secure as it once was.

In the past, they had always known what the other was thinking. It was only natural after being together for so long. Being able to just talk would make any relationship more stable. However, their relationship was anything but that now.

With a heavy sigh, Flynn stepped out of his tent to survey the city. He could use the air to clear the muddled thoughts running rampant in his head. How could he waste so much time thinking about Yuri instead of focusing on his duties as a captain? Yuri has become a different man; he was a vigilante, a murder.

Flynn needed to get his mind back on task if he ever wanted to rise in the ranks and hold more authority. Having more control over their military forces would most likely ensure a change in the unjust system of the empire. That was the only option left at this point.

After checking around different sections of the city a couple of times, he finally sighted a member of his platoon near the border. It seemed that Sodia had already spotted him first and proceeded to make her way toward him.

"Present your report, Sodia."

"Yes, Captain Flynn. We have set up guards at both ends of this town. The blockades of the checkpoints assigned to us by Commandant Alexei have also been reported as secure. Also, the Commandant and royal guard have left the area, exiting at about half past 19:00."

"Good work, lieutenant. Operations appear to be successful thus far. You may rest for the night."

"Yes sir, I shall be taking my leave now then," Sodia replied, bowing then turning to hastily walk to the inn where the knights were provided with lodgings and food.

With Sodia and the rest of the knights dispersed, Flynn returned to his camp site, which he purposely placed hidden away. Perhaps he could avoid Yuri for the night. His thoughts wouldn't allow him to think straight let alone have a proper conversation. Yuri would surely take advantage of any weaknesses he showed.

Flynn moved forward, approaching the flap which opened his tent. Seeing a candle already lit inside, he knew that Yuri had already arrived despite Flynn's efforts to space them apart.

"Hey, Captain," Yuri greeted nonchalantly while casually lying on the floor. He seemed as carefree and relaxed as usual.

Flynn frowned at the sight. His closest friend, if they could still be considered close, was acting like today's skirmish didn't even occur. That they didn't argue endlessly about the world's situation and that they didn't point their swords at each other's throats with the intent of bloodshed.

"How dare you enter my private quarter unauthorized," Flynn sternly replied.

Yuri slowly sat up and stared challengingly into the eyes of the blond.

"Geez, calm down. Not like it was that hard to find anyway. I'm here to straighten things out between us so maybe you'll be less bitchy, if you just listen to what I have to say."

"Nothing you say will change anything. Your acts of murder will not be tolerated by the law or by me."

"Maybe this is exactly why nothing can change. It's because you're always so stubborn," Yuri sharply bit back, "I did those 'acts' to save peoples' lives while you were just running around obediently taking orders from the empire like a dog."

"You should know better than anyone that I'm doing this to change the empire. What you're doing isn't going to change anything. What better are you than a common criminal? Murder isn't going to bring justice to this already corrupt world."

"Well the empire hasn't changed at all and with each minute you spend doing nothing, people are dying for no reason because of the very empire you work for. Why are the knights searching for apatheia now anyway? Do you have any idea what kind of harm those could do in the wrong hands, yet you're still going on and on about what I have been doing wrong." Yuri questioned as he lunged up and tackled Flynn onto the floor.

Flynn grunted under the pressure and turned his head away in shame at the undeniable truth of Yuri's words. However, before Flynn could completely turn away, Yuri quickly grabbed the knight's face and yanked it to look directly at him. The captain could see the rage that overtook his friend's once lighthearted eyes.

The hand that held Flynn's face tightened its grip as Yuri leant down to do what most of their arguments usually end in, furiously devouring his friend's lips, leaving no resolution to their fight. Yuri's hand stealthily made its way to the belt that restricted Flynn's armor from being removed. Tugging it off, he broke their kiss to pull the armor above Flynn's head.

"All we do is fight now. What kind of friends are we? Let's just forget about the empire, the world, everything for just a little while," Yuri asked, frantically giving the blond a desperate kiss that could not be broken.

"Yuri," Flynn persisted, gasping for breath as he finally twisted his head away to be freed from the ferocity of the kiss. "This is serious. You can't just keep expecting us to have sex instead of solving the problems between us for once."

Yuri ignored the words that were spoken to him. "Just shut up already," Yuri angrily breathed out reaching his hand down to palm Flynn's growing erection through the front of his pants.

There was no use in fighting against Yuri when he was acting like this. Their encounters would, without a doubt, end in sex anyway. Flynn's resistance to his desires grew weaker while his temper was only being fueled by Yuri's stubbornness. This time, it was Flynn to tear off his friend's already open shirt, ripping it apart in the process.

"Goddamn, that was my only shirt you know," growled Yuri as he attacked back by quickly pulling Flynn's loose undershirt over his head and promptly shoving his tongue down the captain's throat.

Flynn immediately complied, putting more strength into the kiss to force control over Yuri. Although Yuri never wavered, he knew that Flynn would win in these types of situations, or rather just most situations in general.

Flynn's hand moved to hastily remove the clothes off the bottom half of Yuri's body, exposing him to Flynn's hungry eyes. After blowing out the candle, the blond wasted no time in moving down to take the head of his friend's cock in his mouth.

Yuri's body strongly reacted to Flynn's ministrations. He could hardly control his body's response to the wet heat that surrounded such a sensitive organ. This was the first time Flynn, let alone anyone, had given him head. Usually it was the other way around.

Hands tangled themselves into the locks of blond hair as Flynn's tongue continued lapping up the liquid that was oozing out from Yuri's cock.

"No, Flynn, stop. It's too soon," Yuri exhaled, tugging Flynn's head away from him. "I want return the favor."

Yuri's hands made quick work in disposing Flynn's pants, leaving his cock free for Yuri's hand to wander. He gripped Flynn's throbbing cock and pumped it slowly at first, even taking the time to rub at the slit with his index finger. Yuri's hand picked up speed jerking Flynn almost harshly, smearing pre cum around the length.

Yuri elevated his body and bit and placed himself over Flynn's cock, and without receiving preparation, pushing down hard, taking Flynn deep inside him. Flynn's eyes shot open at the surprise warmth that was engulfing him as he groaned out with pleasure.

Yuri, on the other hand, winced slightly, but willed himself to accept it. It was better to ride Flynn initially rather than be coarsely handled by the man who never failed to roughly enter him with no remorse.

Breathing heavily, Yuri lifted himself up, with the support of Flynn's shoulder, and fell back down onto the hard cock. He continued rocking himself around the member, bouncing as he took Flynn in deeper.

The captain's hands gripped Yuri's waist as he thrust up to meet and cause more friction. Flynn easily grew increasingly aggressive during sex, not letting Yuri control what they did for long. Soon enough, he pushed Yuri onto his back and spread his legs wider.

The cock that was still buried within Yuri's ass briefly moved out before pounding back in. Flynn greedily took control of Yuri's entire being, continuously thrusting into Yuri without much restraint until he had both of them reaching the point of euphoria.

The same things occurred after each night spent together. They would lie together for a while, just lightly hugging as Flynn brushed his hand though Yuri's long hair before softly apologizing and falling asleep. This time was no different as Yuri untangled himself from Flynn's embrace to return to his party before they woke up.

This time he would need to find a new shirt though.

* * *

><p>Yuri jumped into their lodging through the window and quietly laid back down on his bed, unable to sleep for the remaining hours of dawn. Once the sun actually rose, Yuri got up and made his way to the lobby.<p>

Unfortunately for him, the imperial knights were assembled in the lobby getting ready to march out to meet up with their captain. Before Yuri could retreat back into the shadows of the hallway, Sodia spotted him and predictably proceeded to yell at him.

"Yuri Lowell! There's no surprise seeing you here. You are always appearing where Captain Flynn is, bringing him unnecessary stress. Don't you ever stop?"Sodia spat out.

"Hey, don't pin all of your precious captain's stress on me. What the hell am I even saying? What I do with Flynn is none of your business," Yuri answered turning his back to her.

"Just you wait! I'll have you arrested and then my captain will finally stop acting like a different person whenever you show your face. He doesn't need someone like you beside him."

"He's not _your_ captain. Don't go thinking you know anything about me or Flynn." Yuri said with repressed anger, walking out of the inn.

Yuri took a walk around town, taking any route possible to avoid another run in with the knights. No one could ever understand his relationship with Flynn, not even Flynn himself. It wasn't that complicated, really. His main reason for seeking out Flynn was to make sure that they were still friends.

It was also to clear up any misunderstandings that couldn't be explained in their short run ins. Flynn was so tense and difficult to deal with now. Yuri didn't know how he could even handle that kind of pressure. Their friendship was something that Yuri wanted to remain strong.

If they could work things out, then there would be no point in avoiding each other during the day. When Yuri first met up with Flynn at night, it was to tell him about what their party/Brave Vesperia was up to. The meetings never actually fulfilled their purpose, because arguments would spring forth. However, that didn't stop Yuri. Even being able to communicate was a step in the right direction.

Their meetings at night still had the same amount of arguing until Yuri had finally pushed all of Flynn's buttons, making him snap. However, Yuri never regretted it. With sex, their bond became physical and it showed that at least they still had one.

"What are you thinking about so hard out here?" Judy's calm voice said, taking Yuri away from his thoughts.

"Nothing really. What are you doing out here at this hour?" Yuri replied with his poker face put back in place.

"Just taking a walk, as always." Judith answered, taking it that Yuri wouldn't open up any time soon.

"I should've guessed."

"You know, everyone's getting ready to head out soon. Don't worry, I won't tell them about your little secret though. If you're not careful one of them might start to catch on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say, Yuri. Let's go now."

* * *

><p>Flynn promptly arose at sunrise. His internal alarm clock telling him that it was time to wake up. Taking him away from his time with Yuri and making him wake up to the harsh reality of being alone again. Yuri never stayed until morning, it was just a fact.<p>

Actually, Flynn was never sure of why Yuri had insisted on visiting him in the first place. Their lives were once intertwined, but now that is no more. They grew up, leading lives on separate paths.

Flynn rolled over on his bed, closing his eyes again to think. When Yuri first came to talk to him, Flynn was certainly upset that Yuri had become a criminal, but he was still glad to see his childhood friend.

Although Flynn was unsure if Yuri had planned for their meetings to end up like this, there was no turning back after Flynn basically attacked Yuri one night.

He never thought that Yuri would make him angry enough to want to sexually abuse him, but Yuri didn't seem like he even minded. Flynn couldn't control his actions back then, and Yuri made it hard to control them now when the long haired boy practically provoked him into having sex during each nightly meeting.

Also, Flynn had what he would consider to be a sick mindset. Part of the reason why he forced himself upon Yuri that time, and most other times was because he felt that Yuri deserved some sort of punishment. However, with each time they slept together, Flynn felt increasingly upset at what he had done. Not only for hurting Yuri, but for going against his morals to even have sex with his friend in the first place.

Yuri's visits never ceased to happen though as he kept coming back for more arguments and sex, but Flynn could never figure out why. What was the point in Yuri bothering with Flynn anymore? Perhaps the reason did not matter as long as they could still see each other.

"Captain Flynn, please prepare for departure," Sodia loudly called from outside of the tent.

"I shall be out in a moment."

"Yes, sir."

Several days past as the Flynn Brigade continued to follow Alexei's orders. However, once news of the betrayal and kidnapping of the princess had reached them, they marched as quickly as possible to Yormgen. It appears that they had shown up too late because Yuri's group had already confronted Alexei.

"Yuri, could I talk to you in private over there?" Flynn asked, or rather demanded.

Yuri nodded and walked further away from his group before immediately confronting his friend.

"Flynn, what the hell were you thinking? How could you not know that Alexei was like this?" Yuri practically yelled.

"The Commandant has always been an honorable man who fought for justice. I didn't know what his motives were at the time."

"If the Commandant is corrupt then so is the entire empire. This is all your fault! Didn't you see what you've been doing this entire time?"

"No, I didn't ever go against his orders, even when they were questionable. It was my fault that this happened, so I will go and save her highness."

"Like hell you are, you have someone else you should be worrying about, like Ioder. Leave this to me, I'll get Estelle back," Yuri confidently said.

Flynn reluctantly agreed, but pulled Yuri closer to his face whispering, "We need to talk later, without everyone here listening to us."

Yuri nodded as Flynn stepped away and commanded his forces to retreat back to the town where Ioder was staying.

"Sodia, Witcher, you two trail Yuri's group and make sure that they are able to make it to Alexei. Also, be sure to tell him that I said to take care."

"Yes, sir. We shall depart at once."

All Flynn could do now was help out from the sidelines in any way possible while waiting for Yuri to save her highness Estellise and come back to him for their final meeting.

* * *

><p>As Flynn expected, later, on the same night that Yuri had fulfilled his promise to save Estelle, he entered through the door of Flynn's room in the castle.<p>

"Yuri, thank you for saving her highness. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, but the situation dragged on much longer than I anticipated."

"I've been thinking the same thing. We've been through so much, wandering around the castle trying to find her. I saw what you did for the people of the lower quarter, thanks for helping them. It took a lot off my mind."

"I only did what I could do for our people. With the capital becoming dangerous, I thought the only safe place in this city to put everyone was the castle, but you know that's not what I stayed here to talk to you about," Flynn said with a serious tone. However, before Yuri could respond, the door burst open.

Sodia and the other members of the Flynn Brigade came in and present their report.

"Oh, it's you Yuri Lowell."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Of course you are, like usual," Sodia coldly retorted, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Flynn. "Captain Flynn, the talks between the knights and the union have not been able to meet a resolution due to the internal problems with the guilds. Also, the council has chosen you to be the new Commandant."

Although Flynn was initially bothered by the interruption, he smiled inwardly at getting closer to his goal. Yuri, on the other hand, used this moment to make his escape.

"Congrats, man," Yuri said with a wave, exiting the room rapidly.

He was exhausted and needed to get away before Sodia could arrest him for being in Flynn's room or something. Yuri sighed, thinking about where his conversation with Flynn was going. With the current situation, most of the petty problems between them were solved, but the main issues would need to be tackled today. The knights were no longer working for Alexei, Flynn regained his respect for Yuri, and they were more or less working together now. The only thing left to sort out was what they felt about each other.

Yuri didn't want to think about it until Flynn forced him to because he was also confused himself. For now, instead of thinking, he wanted to find his friends. He had a pretty good hunch of where at least Raven would be.

Opening the door to the jail cell, Yuri walked in and leaned against the wall of the jail that him and Raven first met in. It was the same day Estelle dragged him along to find Flynn and the same day that this whole journey started.

"Hey old man, how long were you planning on laying around here?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, you know, just until you guys need me to leave. Weren't you going to have a touching reunion with your bestest pal though?" Raven asked in return.

"Knowing Flynn and I, it probably would've been touching, but no, I left because of his scary lieutenant.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to rub her on the wrong way."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to rub anything. I just need to talk to Flynn today."

"I'm surprised you aren't waiting until the late hours of the night to go talk to him like you always do."

"How did you know about that?"

"That's not really important here, but it's good to see you kids can still keep your friendship strong in such a harsh world."

"It's a hard thing to do. Trust me. I'm not even sure if we can still stay friends anymore."

Raven sat up from the jail cell's bed and gave Yuri an encouraging smile. "Go talk to him once that crazy girl goes away. Tomorrow's the final battle so you never know if this'll be the last time you guys ever get to talk. Take it from the man who has already died once before."

"I think I'll take your advice on this one. Thanks, old man. You sure are smarter than you let on. I'll be going now then," Yuri yelled back as he ran out of the jail cell.

Yuri knocked on Flynn's door after wandering around the castle some more. He gave it a lot of thought and it was time to finally face his friend.

"Come in," Flynn answered.

Yuri opened the door and made his way inside. The newly appointed commandant was merely sitting at the foot of his bed wearing casual slacks instead of his usual armor garb. Flynn lifted his head up at the sound of Yuri coming in, but made no move to meet him.

"Hey, man," Yuri greeted, sitting next to Flynn on the bed.

"Yuri, I've been thinking a lot-"

"Me too," Yuri cut in, "I know, it's about time we had this chat anyway. So just tell me what you have to say and I'll probably say what I wanted to tell you along the way."

"Alright, then let me get straight to the point. Why did you start to visit me at night?" Flynn asked, turning to look Yuri directly in the eye.

"At first, the only reason that I came to visit you every night was to make sure that we would still be friends," Yuri replied without being able to finish.

"That's bullshit. What kind of friend just takes it when another fucks him senselessly? Why did you come back and do that every single time?" the commandant yelled out, quickly losing his temper.

"You wanna know why I let you take me? It was so we could keep having a bond. If we stopped meeting with each other at night then all we would have are those encounters during the day which only tear us further apart. At least at night, with sex, we were still together without arguing every 5 seconds," Yuri explained.

"Fine, I'll accept your reasoning, but let me just ask you one more question. It's the one that has been plaguing my mind the most... Do you truly believe that we could just stay friends after this?"

"Well Flynn, if you let me finish earlier, I would have told you what I really think about that, what I really think about us. I think that we have the bond of two people closer than brothers. A bond that forces one to do whatever it takes to never let it shatter. I think that we'll continue to be the closest of friends, but I love you in a way that is much deeper than you could ever imagine. I didn't understand it and I didn't want to tell you, but this could be the only chance I have to explain the feelings I have for you. So why don't you tell me the truth about what you really think."

"Then how about I just make this simple for you and tell you that I love you too," Flynn answered back, pulling Yuri into a light kiss.

Yuri closed his eyes and gave Flynn's lips a peck before pulling away to rest their foreheads together.

"The feelings I have for you made me so stressed in the past. I was always conflicted about whether it was right to think about you in such a way when you were murdering people and running around with the princess so I'm sorry that I took it out on you before. Tonight, let me make up for everything," Flynn said as he slowly raised Yuri's shirt over his head and slipped his fingers into the hem of his friend's pants, tugging them downward.

Flynn gently laid Yuri down on the bed as the latter successfully attempted to remove the commandant's loose clothing. Both were feeling rather impatient, but Flynn wanted to do it slowly and sensually instead.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity. Thoroughly enjoying everything the other had to offer, licking at every crevice in the mouth of the other. Once they broke apart, Flynn began to kiss downward to Yuri's neck sucking on it, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Yuri's hands were roaming through Flynn's body, ghosting over the sensitive areas. Yuri was the one to move lower this time, making his way down Flynn's stomach. His hair followed the trail down Flynn's chest giving Flynn an extra sensation.

Yuri held the blond's cock in his hand and gave it a lick before taking the head into his mouth. Flynn let out a soft moan, encouraging Yuri to continue. The slow pace of his sucking was driving him insane. Flynn especially noted the feel of Yuri's teeth brushed against his cock.

The long haired man released Flynn before he could cum, but once the cock left his mouth there were fingers that came in. Yuri sucked them in a similar fashion, making sure to moisten them up before opening his mouth again.

As Flynn prepared Yuri, he also rubbed his arousal against Yuri's own. Flynn's mouth moved to nibble on his friend's ear distracting from the uncomfortable feeling that came with preparation. This was the first time that he had prepared him before entering. Flynn wanted to be as gentle as possible.

Once he was absolutely sure that Yuri was prepared for him, he slowly entered until he was sheathed to the hilt. The pace was slow at first, but there was a lot of power behind every thrust making it worthwhile. Eventually, Flynn sped up and Yuri's breathing came out in short gasps instead.

They continued until both were completely satisfied with the act, reaching their climaxes. Both were near the point of passing out when they finished, but Flynn brushed his lips against Yuri's before getting more comfortable and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Flynn's bright blue eyes slowly opened to see the sun seeping in through the cracks of the blinds. Nothing registered yet besides that fact that something had been tickling his chest. Flynn eventually started to remember and realized that the tickling came from the strands of Yuri's long hair.<p>

Yuri never stayed until morning usually. Flynn smiled at how things have changed and moved to sit up. Hearing the rustling of the bed sheets, Yuri awoke as well. He briefly noted Flynn's presence before closing his eyes and falling back down, but onto Flynn's lap.

"Yuri, why are you still sleeping?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I had an exhausting night last night and would like to stay in bed a bit longer," Yuri yawned out.

"Then I'm taking it that you want to be left behind by your guild?"

"Those little bastards wouldn't dare."

"You should go now. I need to take my leave as well."

After reluctantly getting out of bed, the duo walked out to the town's center together to find Brave Vesperia and the other member of Yuri's party waiting.

Judith, being obnoxious in her own way, of course jumped to make a seemingly casual remark.

"Oh Yuri, I can't believe you would make us wait for you when you already spent so much time with your blond friend yesterday night," she accused with a giggle.

"Yuri, you were with Flynn last night? You should have told me so I could have had my own room instead of sharing that small one with Raven," Karol whined.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with sharing a room with this old man? Kids these days, they never want to share anything," Raven sighed.

"Could you two shut up about rooms already? We have a psycho to stop so quit wasting time!" Rita scolded.

"But Yuri was the one who was holding us up in the first place!" said Karol.

"I don't think it's anyone's fault really. We do need to hurry to Zaude though," Estelle added.

"Fine by me, but let me send off Flynn first," Yuri insisted.

"Take your time, kid. We'll all be here waiting," Raven said with a wink.

Yuri dragged Flynn off to the side where there was a good distance between them and the group.

"See what I have to deal with every day."

"I think it's refreshing. You guys are a certainly an amusing group," Flynn said was a vibrant smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… So this is really it, huh?"

"Yes, things will be getting serious soon. I just wish you would promise me not to be too reckless."

"I'll do that," Yuri promised before continuing, "when I'm dead."

"Take care, Yuri," Flynn said, giving Yuri a tight embrace.

"You too, Commandant."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Wow that was the first fanfiction that I've ever written even though I've been on fanfiction for like six years. I haven't actually finished playing Tales of Vesperia, but I already really love it. I thought that Flynn and Yuri shared a strong bond and I wanted to have that portrayed in this story.<p>

Fluri is osm. Flynn is gay. Thank you for reading this story!

-Sorry if grammar is iffy. English and I don't communicate well. Hehe.


End file.
